


Запах крови

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Неро всегда стремился оградить Кирие от любой боли, но иногда он был просто не способен это сделать, и тогда собственное бессилие сжирало неспокойную душу.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Запах крови

**Author's Note:**

> Тут присутствует хедконон на то, что Неро из-за своего демонического происхождения более чувствителен к запаху крови, чем обычные люди.

Неро всегда стремился оградить Кирие от любой боли, но иногда он был просто не способен это сделать, и тогда собственное бессилие сжирало неспокойную душу.

С подростковых лет он всегда замечал момент, когда сестре становилось «по-женски больно», потому что от неё тянулся тонкий аромат горячей свежей крови. Тогда он пугался: секс-просвет на Фортуне был ни к черту (можно считать, что его не было вовсе), так что Неро даже не знал тогда, что такое месячные. Просто взрослые сказали, это несколько дней в месяц, когда женщине запрещено приходить в церковь, однако почему ─ не уточняли. Только Неро был сообразительным парнем и быстро связал запах крови и отказ от выступлений в церкви. Тогда уже он добрался до полузапрещенных ─ нежелательных для чтения молодым людям ─ книг и точно выяснил, что происходит с Кирие.

Однако долгожданное знание не принесло облегчения, ведь он по-прежнему ничего не мог сделать: ни в сопливые года, когда даже боялся подойти к сестре и лично спросить, как она себя чувствует, ни сейчас, спрашивая свою невесту об этом чуть ли не ежеминутно. Теперь он знает, что ей правда больно, у неё отекают ноги, тянет в пояснице, её преследует усталость и мигрень, но сделать с этим ничего не может.

Неро проснулся от того, что Кирие встала с постели, и хотел спросить, куда она поднялась в такую рань, а потом почувствовал всё тот же запах горячей крови и смолчал. Поднялся сам и оглядел простыни на предмет алых пятен ─ их не было, ─ затем, несмотря на совсем ранний час, ушёл готовить быстрый завтрак. Кирие теперь не сможет уснуть, мучаясь от боли, и он сам не сможет сомкнуть глаз, когда ей так плохо.

Девушка пришла как раз к готовности омлета, и Неро усадил её за стол, наложил небольшую порцию в тарелку, поднес ей чай, тогда Кирие выдавила из себя улыбку и благодарность, даже съела несколько кусочков от порции, но больше не смогла. Она не хотела показывать, что ей очень плохо, поэтому легонько улыбалась и не обнимала себя за живот при резких коликах, но Неро видел, как она вздрагивала от них, как осунулась, как сжималась, как блестели её глаза от непролитых слёз.

Кирие обращалась к врачам по поводу болей во время менструации, ей говорили ─ роди ребенка, и все пройдёт. А потом Кирие уговаривала Неро не идти разбираться с этими докторами ─ прекрасными советчиками. Потому что лечить одну боль ещё более болезненным и изматывающим процессом ─ глупость несусветная.

Неро снова суетился: заставил девушку выпить обезболивающее, улечься на софу, укутал её пледом и дал книгу, которую она начала читать пару дней назад, а сам пошел убирать со стола. Кирие хотела если не остановить его, то предложить помочь, но парень уверенно сказал:

─ Отдыхай, сколько потребуется, я все сделаю. А детям скажем, что ты приболела, ─ он ласково улыбнулся.

─ Неро, ─ позвала она.

─ Что такое? Принести ещё подушку? ─ беспокоился он, но Кирие отрицательно покачала головой:

─ Иди сюда.

Более не говоря ни слова, Неро подошёл к диванчику, наклонился к девушке и получил смазанный поцелуй в щеку. А в ответ сам поцеловал девушку: в щёки, в лоб, в кончик носа, в подбородок, в губы.

Запах крови никуда не делся, но Кирие счастливо улыбалась ─ от этого становилось легче.

**Author's Note:**

> Ни на что не претендую, просто фф о том, какой Неро хороший мальчик. Если понравилась работа ─ отпишите пару слов в комментариях - мне будет приятно)


End file.
